


Alchemy

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fullmetal Alchemist fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They could be alchemists for a bit, earn their keep...
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> For gnome, Fic or Treat 2011. They'd look good in Amestrian military uniforms, yes... 'Show me how it's done.'

They'd been allowed to remain partnered for a reason, Cloud knew. Skill with alchemy, though that leaned in his favor, and skill without, which leaned in Leon's favor. For however long they were to remain in Amestris, at least they had purpose, duty, and access to the means to possibly figure out how to leave again.

At first, Cloud had protested, but Leon had been firm. And it wasn't a terrible idea, overall. Alchemy had come quickly to them both, likely a remnant of other powers lost to them when worlds had shifted.

"Here's a new one," Leon commented as he flipped through a worn text.

"Mmm? Can you do it? I might be able to..." Cloud stretched and stood. His own research had been slow - he hadn't taken to the treatises that various alchemists used to encode their work.

"Yeah."

"Show me how it's done?" Cloud asked, drawing closer.

No one had questioned their sharing a home.

"It's pretty easy," Leon said with a hint of a smile as he looked up at Cloud. "Just need to draw the right lines. But it won't get us home... Nothing will, yet."

"Oh..." Cloud paused. But he was close enough for Leon to reach out and grab his hand.

"It'll do some other things, though..."

Cloud nodded. They had plenty of time to bide, apparently, at the rate their research was going.


End file.
